wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ostatnia brygada/Cz.IV/05
Kategoria:Ostatnia brygada V Morze muskało rozciągnięty w słońcu żółty piasek wybrzeża. Andrzej stał nad brzegiem i pełną piersią wciągał w płuca ostre powietrze. Przyjechał o siódmej rano, przeszedł się przed zapuszczonymi jeszcze roletami „Niezabudki” i w sąsiedniej willi wynajął sobie pokój. Przebrał się i poszedł się przejść z zamiarem powrotu około dziesiątej, kiedy zapewne Ewa i Janek będą już ubrani. Czekał go jednak zawód. Po powrocie dowiedział się od rumianej właścicielki pensjonatu, że pani Żegocina z synkiem wstają bardzo wcześnie i już przed godziną wyszli na spacer. W którą stronę ― nie wiadomo, ale od jedenastej zwykle są na plaży. Tylko niech pan nie szuka na ogólnej ― wołała za Dowmuntem ― pani Żegocina zawsze chodzi na „dziką plażę”, bo tam mniej ludzi. Szukał ich dobrą godzinę i już zaczynał irytować się na siebie, gdy dostrzegł wynurzającego się z wody Janka. ― Hej Janku! ― zawołał. Chłopiec wyskoczył na brzeg i rozejrzał się. Poznał głos Andrzeja, lecz był pewien, że się omylił. ― Halo! Janku! ― Wiwat! Pan Andrzej! ― puścił się pędem i dopadłszy Dowmunta, rzucił się mu na szyję. ― Cudownie! Cudownie! Ja wiedziałem, że pan przyjedzie! Cały ociekał wodą, lecz tak był zemocjonowany, że dopiero teraz spostrzegł mokre plamy na ubraniu Andrzeja. ― Ach, przepraszam... ― Drobiazg, Janku. Aleś ty się opalił! ― Prawda?! ― A gdzież mamusia? ― Tam! Widzi pan?... W niebieskim kostiumie. To się ucieszy! Chodźmy! Szli obok siebie. Chłopak coś mówił z ożywieniem, lecz Andrzej tego nie słyszał. Zbyt głośno łomotały mu pulsy w skroniach. Ewa leżała na piasku zapatrzona w widnokrąg. Już z dala ją poznał. Główka pazia, profil czysty jak profil kamei, smukłe ciało o karnacji starego złota... Nagle Janek schwycił go mocno za ramię. ― Cicho! Panie Andrzeju, zrobimy mamusi niespodziankę. Dobrze? ― Co? ― Zrobimy niespodziankę mamusi. Niech pan pójdzie naokoło i stanie tam, za nią. Świeciły mu się oczy. ― Dobrze? Musiał zgodzić się na plan Janka i poszedł okrążającym półkolem. Tymczasem chłopak rozpędził się i kilkoma susami dopadł matki. ― Pyszna woda! ― zawołał zdyszany i zrobił oko do Andrzeja, zajmującego wyznaczone mu stanowisko. ― Janeczku ― odezwała się Ewa ― tak prosiłam cię, byś daleko nie odpływał. ― Ależ, mamusiu, ja tylko wzdłuż brzegu... naprawdę, tam jest tak płytko, że i kura nie utonęłaby... Mamusiu, czemu ten pan na nas tak patrzy? ― Jaki pan? ― Stoi za tobą i patrzy. ― Niech patrzy. Pewno ktoś źle wychowany. ― Ależ spójrz, mamusiu! Ten pan tak dziwnie się przygląda. Ewa odwróciła głowę. ― Andrzej! Zerwała się z piasku i wszystka krew zbiegła jej do serca. Andrzej szedł już ku niej również radosny i również zmieszany. Gdyby nie głośne wiwaty podskakującego Janka, któremu tak znakomicie udała się reżyseria, czuliby się jeszcze bardzo nieswojo. ― A co! Mówiłem, że przyjedzie! Mówiłem! ― tryumfował chłopak. Dziś przyjechałem. ― Wyciągnęła ku niemu rękę. Ręka drżała. Ach, cóż by dała za to, by móc mu obie zarzucić na szyję! ― Przyjechał pan... przyjechał... ― powtarzała niemal szeptem, a w głosie jej grała cała tęsknota, cała radość i cały ból. ― Pysznie! Pysznie! ― hałasował Janek ― teraz dopiero będzie wspaniale! ― Przyjechałem was odwiedzić... na jeden dzień... ― Co? ― oburzył się chłopiec. ― O tym nie może być mowy! Nie puścimy pana Andrzeja i już! Prawda, mamusiu? Usiedli na piasku i Dowmunt zaczął wypytywać, jak się czują, czy zadowoleni są ze swego pensjonatu i czy zawarli dużo znajomości. Ewa wreszcie odzyskała równowagę. Tak, świetnie się czują, w pensjonacie jest bardzo miło, ale jadają we własnych pokojach i z nikim bliższej znajomości nie zawarli. ― Cały dzień spędzamy nad morzem. Przed obiadem tu, a później na „Rusałce”. ― Tak. To nasza łódź, Janek ją tak nazwał. ― Ładnie nazwałem, prawda? ― zapytał chłopiec. ― Bardzo ładnie. A umiesz już obchodzić się z motorem? ― O, świetnie. I mamusia też. Prowadzimy łódź na zmianę. ― Na zmianę ― roześmiała się Ewa ― to znaczy, że ja prowadzę wtedy, gdy przepływa jakiś okręt i Janek ogląda go przez lornetę. ― Mamusiu! ― Ach ty, zachłanny sportsmenie! ― uśmiechnął się Dowmunt. ― A wyścigów motorowych jeszcze nie urządzałeś? ― Nie ― westchnął chłopiec ― mamusia nie pozwala. A szkoda, bo jest tu jeden inżynier z Sosnowca, co ma „Albatrosa”, i jeszcze dwóch panów na „Flądrze” i na „Kijance”. Oni prawie co dzień urządzają wyścigi. Tylko zawsze zwycięża „Albatros”, bo to wielka motorówka. Czterdzieści koni i motor Hispano-Suisa. Wspaniała! Tego dnia jednak Janek nie mógł zaprezentować panu Andrzejowi zalet swojej „Rusałki” ani własnych perfekcji marynarskich. Zjedli razem obiad, a później Ewa uparła się, by Andrzej przespał się. ― Musi pan odpocząć. Istotnie, nocna podróż i słony oddech morza popierały to żądanie i Andrzej spał aż do zmroku. Rześki i wypoczęty przyszedł do „Niezabudki” przed wieczorem. ― Panie Andrzeju ― zadecydował Janek ― pójdziemy teraz kupić kostium kąpielowy. Przecie nie będzie pan chodził na plażę w ubraniu. W sklepie wybrał dla Andrzeja czarny kostium z granatowym rąbkiem. ― Cudownie. To taki sam jak mój. A teraz pójdziemy hulać! ― Co? Hulać? ― Hulać ― zaśmiała się Ewa ― to znaczy w naszym języku pójść na lody do „Lwiej Jamy”. ― Ha! Muszę panu Andrzejowi wszystko tu pokazać. W „Lwiej Jamie” było pełno. Przeciskając się między stolikami, Dowmunt spostrzegł kilku znajomych z Warszawy, a między innymi redaktora Trylskiego. To mu nieco popsuło humor. Orkiestra była dobra i z temperamentem raczyła publiczność najnowszymi „szlagierami”. Zajęli stolik tuż obok estrady. Pierwszy skrzypek dostrzegłszy Dowmunta ukłonił mu się szarmancko. ― Pan zna tego skrzypka? ― zdziwił się Janek. ― Tak. W zimie ten zespół grywa w jednej z restauracji warszawskich. Rzeczywiście przypomniał go sobie. Skrzypek znał go dobrze z tych niemiłych czasów, gdy Dowmunt bywał stałym gościem w nocnym dancingu „Nitouche” razem z komandorem Brzechwą i czasami z Leną. Wzdrygnął się. Ostatnimi czasy coraz rzadziej nawiedzały go wspomnienia tego bezmyślnego życia, jakie rozpoczął w kraju zaraz po powrocie z Afryki. A jednak, jednak jakże te dni były beztroskie... Spojrzał na Ewę. Patrzyła weń niewysłowionym wzrokiem, w którym była i pogoda, i radość, i uśmiech szczęścia. ― No więc hulajmy ― zawołał do zbliżającego się kelnera. ― Co państwo rozkażą? ― Dwa razy lody, a dla mnie czarna kawa. ― O, przepraszam ― zaoponował Janek ― na Helu nie wolno panu pić kawy. Proszę zjeść lody. ― Ależ Janku ― perswadowała Ewa ― pan Andrzej nie lubi lodów. ― Pamiętała... Jeszcze z Dorpatu pamiętała... Rozczulenie ciepłą falą zalało pierś Andrzeja. ― No, więc wypije pan oranżadę. A może zsiadłe mleko? Mamusiu, niech pan Andrzej nie pije kawy! Skończyło się na herbacie, „byle nie mocnej”. Wieczorem, gdy już Janek poszedł spać, siedzieli na werandzie. Andrzej opowiadał Ewie o ciężkich trudach swoich ostatnich tygodni, o podstępach kupców zbożowych, o podpaleniach, o sabotażu, o nieudolności współpracowników, wreszcie o swojej kapitulacji, której się wstydził. Może po dziesięciu latach powrócę jeszcze do tych przekreślonych dziś planów. Tymczasem jest ten plus, że „Adrol” staje na mocniejszych podstawach. Martwi mnie... ― Panie Andrzeju ― przerwała Ewa ― niech pan mnie posłucha. Przyjechał pan na krótko. Niechże pan naprawdę odpocznie, zapomni o wszystkim, o kłopotach, o przykrościach, o smutkach. Cały świat nie istnieje. Jest tylko mały jego skrawek, a na nim my... Dowmunt uśmiechnął się smutno. ― No, proszę mi wierzyć ― mówiła ciepłym głosem ― naprawdę nic nie istnieje. Tylko piasek, morze, słońce i my troje. Dobrze? Zaległo milczenie. Tylko z dala płynął głęboki szmer morza. ― I ja o wszystkim zapomnę... O niczym nic nie będę wiedziała. Tak to cudnie i tak nam dobrze razem. To wszystko. Prawda? Andrzeju, prawda? Poza nami nic nie ma... Jakaś dziwna, sugestywna siła była w jej głosie, jakiś nieodparty nakaz, któremu się oprzeć nie umiał. ― Przecież każdy człowiek ― mówiła ― bodaj najgorszy, bodaj najnieszczęśliwszy, ma prawo do kilku słonecznych dni w życiu. A ja... ja... ich nigdy... Andrzeju, dobrze? Te kilka dni dla ciebie i dla mnie, i dla twego syna... Zamknął jej dłonie w swoich. ― Dobrze, dobrze, Ewuniu... świat się zapadł! Nie ma ani wczoraj, ani jutra, tylko dziś. Widzisz, wierzę tobie. Tylko myśmy zostali i morze, i radość. Siedzieli bliziutko obok siebie, prawie przytuleni. Nad nimi z ciemnoszafirowego stropu mrugały gwiazdy. Zegary biły północ, gdy Andrzej pożegnał Ewę. Nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa. Po co? Przecie wiedzieli wszystko, co by sobie powiedzieć mogli. Długo jeszcze paliło się światło w oknie Dowmunta. Musiał napisać długi list z dyspozycjami dla Grzesiaka. List kończył z prośbą, by doktor sam załatwiał wszystkie pozostałe sprawy według własnego uznania. ― „Zmęczony jestem i muszę wypocząć, o niczym ani wiedzieć, ani myśleć nie chcę”. Napisał też krótką kartę do żony i gasząc światło, powtórzył: ― Świat się zapadł. Zaczęły się dni pełne słońca i pełne radości. Codziennie od wczesnego rana byli już na plaży. Przenieśli się jeszcze dalej od zabudowanego i pełnego gwaru kąpieliska. Tutaj nie było nikogo. Na równi z rozbawionym Jankiem gonili się po sypkim piasku, opryskiwali się wodą. Potem wyciągali się na gorącej plaży i śmiali się do siebie zziajani. Gdy Andrzej z Jankiem odpływali daleko od brzegu, Ewa, która pływać nie umiała, wołała za nimi: „ko-ko-ko-ko” i udając zaniepokojenie kury, której uciekły kaczęta, roześmiana pluskała się w płytkiej wodzie, nim nie wrócili. Janek przepadał za pływaniem i rzeczywiście czuł się w wodzie zupełnie swobodnie. Jego zwarte ciało o muskularnych ramionach wyprężało się jak struna i zwijało w kłębek, bez najmniejszego plusku. I jemu jednak zaimponował Andrzej, który pływał jak rekordzista. ― To jest oburzające, że mamusia nie umie pływać ― zawołał pewnego razu. ― Musi pan nauczyć mamusię pływać. ― Zgoda. Zaczął objaśniać Ewie elementarne zasady utrzymywania się na powierzchni. Ewa ze śmiechem, leżąc na piasku wykonywała sprawnie wskazane ruchy, gdy jednak znalazła się w morzu, ani rusz nie mogła ich powtórzyć i zaraz szukała nogami dna, parskając wodą. ― Tak nic z tego nie będzie ― zawyrokował Janek. ― Niech pan zaniesie mamusię dalej od brzegu i tam położy na wodzie. ― O nie ― protestowała ― ja się boję. ― Ale mamusiu, przecie pan Andrzej będzie stał obok i gdybyś zanurzała się, przytrzyma cię na powierzchni. Pan Andrzej jest bardzo silny i na pewno nie pozwoli ci utonąć. Póty upierał się, aż Ewa musiała się zgodzić. Andrzej bez wysiłku wziął ją na ręce. Nie zastanawiał się przed tym, że przecie będzie ją miał w ramionach, w cienkim trykocie, że na ramionach będzie czuł dotyk jej rozgrzanego w słońcu ciała. Wstrząsnął nim dreszcz. Zacisnęły się mięśnie szczęk aż do bólu. Nie patrzyli na siebie, lecz wiedział, że Ewa równie mocno odczuwać musi jego bezpośrednią bliskość. Przyspieszył kroku. Gdy woda sięgała mu ramion, płynący obok Janek oświadczył, że tu będzie najlepiej. ― No, odwagi ― roześmiał się zmienionym głosem Andrzej. Lekko opuścił ją tak, że zanurzyła się do połowy ciała. ― Oj, proszę mnie tylko nie puścić, ja się tak boję ― prosiła. ― Panie Andrzeju ― prychnął Janek ― trzeba podłożyć ręce. Tak, doskonale! Wyciągnął pod wodą ramiona i uczuł na nich ciężar jej ciała. Ewa oparta piersią i biodrami na jego dłoniach przestała się bać, a nawet zapytała: ― Cóż teraz mam zrobić? Dowmunt objaśnił, jakie ma wykonywać ruchy, i zaczął stopniowo posuwać się wzdłuż brzegu. Każde jej poruszenie przechodziło przez jego nerwy jak elektryczny prąd. Woda była niezwykle przezroczysta i smukła linia Ewy znaczyła się z zupełną wyrazistością na tle żółtego dna. Zaciskał zęby, by nie chwycić jej w ramiona. ― Teraz prawą ręką ― mówił ― nie tak głęboko, przy samej powierzchni. Jeszcze kilka takich lekcji i mamusia będzie pływać jak ryba ― zawyrokował Janek, gdy już byli na brzegu. Zarówno Ewa jak i Andrzej pomyśleli, że lekcja ta nie powinna się powtórzyć, lecz nazajutrz i dni następnych było to samo. Oboje w duchu perswadowali sobie, że to przecie tylko nauka pływania, i tęsknili do niej oboje. Po obiedzie przechodzili zwykle na zatokę, gdzie przy molo stało kilkadziesiąt żaglówek i motorówek, a między nimi i „Rusałka”, nieduża, biała łódź z pięknym niklowym napisem. Ogromnie lubili wycieczki „Rusałką”. Janek w czapce kapitańskiej i z miną starego wilka morskiego odbierał łódź od czuwającego nad jej stanem starego rybaka, sam otwierał kłódkę, a gdy matka i Andrzej zajęli miejsca, ruszał z fantazją, aż po obu burtach wyrastały dwie ostre płetwy wodne i opadały za łodzią, znacząc pianą szeroki trakt jej drogi. Któregoś dnia Dowmunt zabrał ich do Gdyni. Janek z podziwem oglądał doki, lewary o ramionach olbrzyma, kolosalne ładunki, unoszone jak piórko przez elektryczne dźwigary, i nieustanny ruch czerwonych pociągów, długimi gąsienicami pokrywających niezliczone tory. Milczał przez cały czas i tylko gdy wracali, rzekł krótko: ― Morze to jest wielka rzecz. Wieczorami nie chodzili już do „Lwiej Jamy”. Andrzej nie chciał spotykać warszawskich znajomych. Chodzili po rzadkim lesie lub siedzieli nad brzegiem, obserwując statki, śpieszące przed zmrokiem do Gdańska, Gdyni, czy też na pełne morze. O dziesiątej Janek szedł spać i wówczas siadywali we dwójkę na werandzie, rozmawiając półgłosem. Rozstawali się późną nocą, by znowu spotkać się wczesnym rankiem i iść na plażę. Tak minęły dwa tygodnie. Dwa tygodnie prześwietlone słońcem, skąpane w morzu, uśmiechnięte beztroską radością. Właśnie kończyła się lekcja pływania, gdy na brzegu ukazał się chłopak z pensjonatu. ― Depesza dla pana Dowmunta! Andrzej spochmurniał od razu. Depeszował dr Grzesiak, że pałac w Ratyńcu został wykończony i że oczekują przyjazdu Dowmunta na poświęcenie. ― Wzywają pana? ― drżącym głosem zapytała Ewa. ― Tak. Jutro wieczorem muszę wyjechać ― odparł ponuro. Nagle rozwiała się złuda, a niecierpliwym głosem odezwało się życie. Szli gęsiego po wąskim pasie sprężystego, mokrego piasku, ubitego miotem fal. Idący na przedzie Janek zatrzymał się nagle. ― Ja nie chcę, żeby pan Andrzej jechał. Ja nie chcę! ― Muszę, Janku, muszę spełnić swoje obowiązki. Chłopak zrobił chytrą minkę. ― A czy jeżeli ktoś komuś coś obieca, to też jest obowiązek? ― Ma się rozumieć. ― Aha, a pan mnie obiecał, że zawiezie mnie pan do Gdańska! Mieliśmy obejrzeć port i różne zabytki, a teraz pan chce wyjechać. Andrzej roześmiał się. ― Ach, ty mój złoty chłopaku! No, dobrze, dobrze. Pojedziemy jutro rano, a wieczorem wrócimy i zdążę jeszcze na pociąg do Warszawy. ― To mamusia będzie się nudziła bez nas. ― Dlaczego? ― zaprzeczył Andrzej ― mamusia może pojechać z nami. ― Nie, nie ― odparła Ewa ― nie mam ochoty. Jedźcie sami. Znam już Gdańsk i wcale mnie nie zaciekawia. Zresztą mam trochę roboty. No i nareszcie nadelektuję się ― uśmiechnęła się blado ― kierowaniem „Rusałki”. Nazajutrz z rana odprowadziła ich do portu. I Andrzej, i Janek byli w doskonałych humorach. Dowcipkowali na temat pierwszej „oceanicznej" podróży chłopca, który jednak z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się stateczkowi, liczącemu co najwyżej pół tysiąca ton, a utrzymującemu komunikację w zatoce. Przejmujący ryk syreny dał wreszcie sygnał pożegnania. Ewa z rozczuleniem mocno wy ściskała Janka, a gdy chłopak wbiegł na pomost łączący pokład statku ze schodami molo, prędko podała rękę Andrzejowi i niespodzianie, wspiąwszy się na palce ― pocałowała w same usta. Zmieszali się oboje. Zabierano się już do ściągania pomostu i Andrzej szybko przeszedł na pokład. Zadudniła śruba. Wąskie pasemko wody między molo a statkiem zaczęło się rozszerzać. Nagle Ewa zrobiła krok naprzód, jakby chciała skoczyć na pokład, lecz opanowała się. Statek z wolna wykręcił się na rufie jak na pięcie i coraz bardziej się oddalał. Przy burcie Andrzej i Janek powiewali chusteczkami. Ewa została na molo i długo jeszcze widzieli jej dłonie, przesyłające pocałunki. Odległość jednak była już tak wielka, że nie mogli dostrzec łez spływających po jej twarzy. Morze leżało nieruchome, jak wielka tafla ołowiu.